Uljima Baekhyun
by KenBaekhyun56
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, yeoja biasa yang berhasil masuk universitas terkenal di Korea. Disitulah, ia mendapatkan artinya persahabatan, cinta, dan kenyataan. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya bukanlah yang seperti kelihatannya. GS . Official Pair slight Crack Pair .
1. Chapter 1

**Anyeong KenBaekhyun56-imnida, ini ff yaoi/GS pertamaku. Jadi kalau kurang menarik, kesalahan penulisan, nggak nyambung, dan aneh mohon di maklumi.  
**

Baekhyun bersorak gembira ketika ia berhasil masuk universitas terkenal di kotanya, ya walaupun dengan beasiswa tak melunturkan semangatnya atau rasa minder kepada siapapun. Bahkan ia sudah mendapatkan teman yang sangat baik padanya walau dia anak orang kaya. Do Kyungsoo, itu adalah nama teman baru Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa minggu depan" ucap Kyungsoo riang dari dalam mobilnya lalu dengan cepat dia dan kendaraaan mewahnya melesat pergi meninggalkan area universitas.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dan tak lupa senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun mematung saat ia hampir tiba di rumahnya, adiknya membawa namja baru lagi. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi dia tak boleh lemah dihadapan adiknya yang masih labil itu.

"Tao, keluar! Eonnie ingin bicara denganmu" Dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan penampilan adiknya yang sudah berantakan, tak lupa bibir yang membengkak dan bahu yang banyak terdapat tanda biru keunguan.

"Mwoya? Kau menganggu saja. Kau tak ingin makan eoh? Bagaimana kita bisa makan kalau kau mengangguku terus" bentak Tao dan Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Tapi Tao..."

"Mwo? Sudah sana pergi" BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Baekhyun menangis sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal, ia tak mau mendengar suara sialan itu.

"Appa kapan kau bebas dari penjara eoh?" Ucap Baekhyun bermonolog disela tangisannya.

Appa Baekhyun dan Tao awalnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisa disebut sukses, namun seseorang mengfitnah Appa Baekhyun dan Tao dengan tuduhan penipuan. Karena pelaku pengfitanahan sudah sangat hebat, mereka sudah menyusun semuanya dan bukti terarah kepada Appa Baekhyun dan Tao. Dan jadilah Appa mereka di penjara.

Hari ini Baekhyun akan masuk kuliah untuk pertama kali, dan dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju unviersitasnya. Dan saat ia sudah melihat gerbang, dia berlari sampai Baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Tak hanya orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun saja yang jatuh, tapi Baekhyun juga. Dia berdiri untuk meminta maaf.

"Mi..mian. Aku tak sengaja" ucap Baekhyun tergagap.

"Haah... Gwencanna. Hei! Kenapa anak SMP sepertimu ada disini? Kau membolos?" Baekhyun bingung, ia menengok ke semua arah, tak ada anak SMP disini.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!" Oh! Jadi namja yang tinggi seperti namsan tower mengatai Baekhyun anak SMP.

"Aku bukan anak SMP. Aku mahasiswa baru disini" Namja itu melongo.

"Mwo? Berikan tanda pengenalmu!" Dengan polosnya Baekhyun menuruti perintah namja itu.

"Byun Baekhyun... 6 Mei 1992. Bahkan kau lebih tua denganku, yeah walau hanya 6 bulan saja. Aku juga minta maaf mengataimu anak SMP. Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku juga mahasiswa baru sepertimu"

"Ne itu sudah sering aku dengar. Oh salam kenal Chanyeol, aku duluan ne?" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali berlari masuk ke dalam dengan tujuan mencari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya, lagi-lagi dia mendapat pesan romantis dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri begitu, Kyung" Kyungsoo kaget lalu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya

"Kau bisa membuatku mati kaget, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Haha... mian kyung. Pasti kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, kan?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah, mian karena aku menggodamu" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Dan tanpa Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Nae dongsaeng..." lirih seseorang itu lalu pergi.

**Hapus or TBC?**

**Sekali lagi kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau kurang menarik, mianhae yeorobeun. KenBaekhyun56 pamit. Review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei ketemu lagi KenBaekhyun56, ini chapter 2.**

**sekali lagi, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau nggak nyambung dimaklumi.**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kelas, ya mereka satu kelas. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran yang juga jalan keluar kampus.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau kuantar, Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Lain kali jangan menolak. Aku tak suka" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ne ne arasseo, mian ne Kyung?"

"Ne. Jika aku mengajakmu lagi, dan kau juga menolak. Akan kuseret kau" ancam Kyungsoo. Dan mereka tertawa.

"Kau sudah mau berteman denganku saja, aku sangat bersyukur" lirih Baekhyun namun masih dapat di dengar Kyungsoo.

"Aish... kau ini kenapa, Baek? Selalu saja berkata seperti itu. Kita itu semua sama Baekhyun, kau yeoja aku juga yeoja, kan? Apa yang membuatmu seperti, ini?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Baekhyun orang yang sangat baik, mana mungkin Kyungsoo akan merendahkannya.

"Begini saja, jika kau tak mau kuantar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Arasseo. Kajja~" ucap Kyungsoo lalu memberikan telapak tangannya agar Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Dan dengan senyum, Baekhyun menerima tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

* * *

Xiumin bingung dengan sahabatnya, mengapa sedari tadi ia hanya diam? Padahal biasanya, Luhan itu ceria bukan pendiam seperti ini.

"Lu, wae geurae?" Tanya Xiumin berusaha mengetahui alasan Luhan jadi pendiam.

"Ne? Nan gwencanna Xiu" jawab Luhan lemas dan Xiumin tampak frustasi mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kenapa seminggu ini, kau tampak pendiam? Ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kris? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Ceritakan padaku!" Luhan menghela napas.

"Bukan waktunya aku mengatakan padamu Xiu" Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jja~ kita pulang Lu" Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya dan mereka meninggalkan kelas yang telah sepi itu.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, cerita bagaimana ia ditembak kekasihnya saat SMA dulu. Bahkan kekasih Kyungsoo lebih muda 1 tahun darinya.

"Haha... aneh sekali kekasihmu itu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun di sela tawanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia keren tahu" ucap Kyungsoo membela.

"Dimana bagian kerennya? Masa harus tiduran di tanah dulu, sih?" Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh mian Kyung, aku bercanda" Seketika tawa Kyungsoo meledak

"Kena kau, Baek!"

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu memasukan sendok penuh eskrim ke mulutnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar mall, dan saat menemukan orang yang Baekhyun sangat kenal, dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh, Tao?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya Kyung. Aku ke toilet dulu ya, jangan kemana-mana" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejar seseorang yang ia kira sebagai adiknya. Dan saat ia berhasil mengejar, Baekhyun membalikan badan orang itu. Dan benar saja, itu adiknya. Tao membulatkan matanya melihat Baekhyun ada di mall elit seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau berhasil menggaet namja kaya di kampusmu dan jalan dengannya, begitu?" PLAK...

Tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Tao, alih-alih marah Tao menyeringai. Dan Baekhyun, dia sudah menatap tangannya sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kalau kau marah berarti tebakanku benar, kan? Sudahlah, pekerjaanku lebih penting daripada aku harus bertengkar dengan yeoja lemah sepertimu" ucap Tao lalu pergi dengan cepat. Badan Baekhyun merosot, dia tak kuat menahan badannya sendiri. Dia juga sudah terisak.

"Ommo~ Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat temannya sudah dalam keadaan menyedihkan dan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun lalu bertanya, "Baek, kau kenapa? Katakan siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Baekhyun hanya diam. Walau Kyungsoo baru mengenal Baekhyun, ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

**TBC!**

**Aku gatau bakal ngelanjutin chap 3 kapan, kalau bisa setiap hari minggu aku lanjut. Maklum mau ujian. Follow ya kenbaekhyun56. KenBaekhyun56 pamit. Review juseyo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apakah ada yang nungguin ff yang absurd ini? Ini chapter 3. Yang udah review aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Eh, kok jadi banyak omong gini sih. Ya udah, langsung aja. Mian kalau jelek dan membingungkan.  
**

* * *

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, sementara Baekhyun terus sambil terus menyebut sebuah nama. Seperti sekarang ini, dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

"Tao...Tao.." Baekhyun sudah sangat mirip dengan orang depresi, pandangannya kosong.

"Baekhyun, malhaejwo! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha meminta penjelasan tetapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bingung" gumam Kyungsoo yang lalu dikejutkan saat Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Mianhae Kyungie, kau pasti bingung ya? Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa turunkan aku di halte terdekat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Andwae... Jigeum malhaejwo yang terjadi lalu kau kuantar pulang"

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungie"

"Baekhyun, kau anggap aku apa sebenarnya? Kau telah tahu banyak tentangku, tapi kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu? Baek, aku tak ingin menjadi teman atau bahkan sahabat yang jahat" Baekhyun kembali menangis, Kyungsoo benar. Dia terlalu tertutup.

"Mianhae Kyungie" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

* * *

Akhirnya Baekhyun telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, jujur ia takut kepada Tao. Kejadian tadi diluar pikiran Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dan munculah Tao yang sempat melotot kaget dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat rumah orang lemah?" Tanya Tao sinis. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam? Argh... kau membuang waktuku, kau tahu? Minggir!" ucap Tao berjalan pergi dan sempat menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan keras yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersungkur.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian di koridor dan tiba-tiba ada yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung sedang stay cool. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, dan namja itu ikut berhenti lalu memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, ya dia sangat ingat dengan mengatai dirinya anak SMP.

"Aku? Menemuimu" jawab namja itu santai.

"Menemuiku? Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Untuk menjadikanmu yeojachinguku" Baekhyun melotot.

"Aniya... aku bercanda. Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin, mata kuliahmu 1 jam lagi, kan?"

"Ba..ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita berpisah. Kajja~" Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

* * *

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar saat ia baru saja duduk di kelasnya, "Kyungsoo". Nama itu yang muncul di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

**From: Kyungsoo  
Baek, apa ada namja menghampirimu? Dia sepupuku. Mian kalau dia mengganggu kuliahmu hari ini, entah kenapa dia menanyakanmu padaku. Mungkin dia menyukaimu kkk~ Oh ya, hajar saja dia kalau keterlaluan. Semoga kuliahmu lancar. Anyeong~**

Sekarang Baekhyun tau, siapa yang dimaksud oleh nama itu. Kenapa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sifatnya sangat berbeda? Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "untuk apa aku memikirkan namja itu?" pikir Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, dia ingin pergi sekarang. Kenapa namja yang baru saja ia pikirkan sekarang ada di kelasnya sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya?

* * *

Seorang namja berambut pirang bersiul sambil megengedarkan padangannya lalu tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya, namja itu tahu jelas siapa pelakunya.

Dia tersenyum, "Untuk apa kau menutup mataku Lu?" Dan tak lama tangan itu terlepas.

"Kau selalu saja mengenaliku" ucap seorang yeoja berambut kemerahan yang menutup mata namja itu, Kris.

"Kalau aku tak mengenalimu baru kau harus marah, Luhan chagi"

_BLUSHH.._

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu? Sangat tak pantas dengan wajahmu" ejek Luhan sambil menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Terserah, yang penting kau yeojachinguku" ucap Kris lalu merangkul pundak Luhan, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namja tinggi itu.

"Kris"

"Hmm.. wae?" Kris menatap wajah Luhan.

"Penantianku terjawab"

"Maksudmu apa Lu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Adikku..."

**TBC!**

**Aku gatau bakal lanjutin chapter selanjutnya kapan, aku usahain secepatnya. Follow twitterku : kenbaehyun56 :D Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Review juseyo~ anyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai , ada yang masih ingat dengan ff gaje ini? Ini lanjutannya, Happy reading!**

* * *

Kris menatap Luhan tepat di mata yeoja bermata rusa itu, dia masih menunggu lanjutan perkataan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu, Deer? Apa kau telah menemukannya hmm?".

"Aku sangat merindukan dongsaengku, Kris. Hiks... sangat merindukannya" ucap Luhan dengan tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Kris langsung mendekap tubuh bernata rusa itu.

"Tenanglah Lu, aku yakin kau akan menemukan dia" ucap Kris seraya mengusap pelan rambut yeojahingunya itu.

"Tapi, Kapan Kris? Aku lelah mencarinya. Haraboji telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku telah mencarinya sejak hari itu" Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dia bisa menyalurkan energi pada Luhan.

"Aku yakin, kau akan bertemu dengan dongsaengmu. Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang" Luhan mengangguk.

* * *

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan ada yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Lepaskan, jebal! Apa salahku?" tanya Baekhyun kepada tersangka penjambakan rambutnya

"Masih bertanya apa salahmu yeoja beasiswa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang bername tag _Kim Yejin_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" jawab Baekhyun di sela ringisannya.

"Berani mendekati Park Chanyeol, kau bilang tidak tahu? Ha?" ucap Yejin yang semakin mengeraskan jambakannya

"Chanyeol itu milikku, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya" lanjutnya.

"Hei! Berhenti menjambaknya!" Yejin langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan beralih menatap seorang yeoja yang menggunakan jas almamater angkatan keempat kemudian beralih lagi menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau menang b*tch. Dan sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, Chanyeol itu milikku. Bila kau berani mendekatinya, mampus kau!" ancam Yejin lalu berlari pergi.

"Neo gwencanna?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun. Yeoja lemah itu hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun tahu siapa yang menolongnya, karena Luhan sangat terkenal di kampus ini. Selain karena kecerdasannya, dia primadona sekolah, dan yeojachingu kapten basket.

"Gamshamnida, Luhan sunbae" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, hoobae ini sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Nae ireum Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkuk.

"Salam kenal Baekhyun, kau sangat lucu dan imut. Dan kau harus memanggilku Eonnie, arra? Juga jangan terlalu formal"

"Sun.. eh eonnie terlalu memujiku. Apa tak apa aku berbicara seperti ini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baekhyun, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Luhan eonnie" Luhan tersenyum.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja melewati perempatan koridor kampusnya, ia hendak berjalan lurus namun seseorang dari sisi kanan koridor menarik Baekhyun sambil mendepap mulutnya. Saat ia melihat wajah orang yang membawanya pergi, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ada apa namja menyebalkan ini membawanya?

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya, maafkan aku dan yeoja gila itu. Aku mendengar kau disiksa olehnya, pasti Kyungsoo akan memukulku kalau tahu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tak apa, semuanya sudah terjadi" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus dan menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat sesuatu di dada Chanyeol bergetar.

"Syu..syukurlah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dan saat membuka pintu menampilkan seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat.

"Nuuuunnaaa..." pekiknya lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dsn membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun adalah adik kelas Baekhyun saat SMA, teman sekelas Tao, juga tetangganya. Sehun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dan Sehun tahu bagaimana sikap Tao terhadap Nuna kesayangannya itu. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Apa kabar Sehunnie? Kau semakin tinggi seperti namsan tower" Namja berkulit memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung sepertinya semakin senang mengataiku ya? Hhh... Lupakan! Aku kemari untuk bertanya, Kenapa Tao tidak masuk sekolah?" Baekhyun yang mendengar nama dongsaengnya disebut membuatnya menunduk.

"Ahh mainhae hyung, aku sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Gwencanna, jangan berlebihan. Jadi, kau akan kuliah dimana setelah lulus nanti?" Sehun tampak berpikir dengam imutnya, walau wajahnya tampak sangat dingin ia sangat imut jika dihadapannya atau orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Satu kampus dengan Baekhyun nuna tak buruk juga" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, saking terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Jeongmal? Jangnan aniya~"

"Nado nuna, aku serius"

"Kya~ aku menunggumu Sehunie" pekik Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sehun, dan sang empunya tubuh hanya tersenyum.

BRUKKK...

**TBC!**

**Maafkan author yang harus menuliskan 'TBC'. Mian ne kalau suka update lama, soalnya sibuk banget. Kalau soal memperpanjang isi perchapter, nggak bisa janji. Thanks yang selalu review, dan thanks juga yang buat yang udah baca. Review juseyo~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai ini chapter 5, mian kalau pendek dan membingungkan. Happy reading...**

* * *

_Preview Chapter 4_

"Gwencanna, jangan berlebihan. Jadi, kau akan

kuliah dimana setelah lulus nanti?" Sehun

tampak berpikir dengam imutnya, walau

wajahnya tampak sangat dingin ia sangat imut

jika dihadapannya atau orang yang sangat ia

sayangi.

"Satu kampus dengan Baekhyun nuna tak buruk

juga" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, saking

terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Jeongmal? Jangnan aniya~"

"Nado nuna, aku serius"

"Kya~ aku menunggumu Sehunie" pekik

Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sehun, dan

sang empunya tubuh hanya tersenyum.

BRUKKK...

_Chapter 5_

"Tao~ya/Tao" pekik Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat melihat Tao yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mereka mengangkat tubuh Tao menuju kamar Tao.

"Uhh... apa dia tidak mencuci spreinya? Bau sekali" gumam Sehun setelah berhasil menidurkan Tao di ranjangnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sehunie" bisik Baekhyun sambil menarik Sehun keluar kamar Tao.

"Apa dia setiap hari seperti itu, Nuna?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, besok aku akan kemari lagi. Anyeong~ Nuna"

"Anyeong~ Sehunnie" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri setelah Tao. Tao? Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Tao, ia sudah duga Tao akan mengobrak-abrik kamarnya ketika sedang mabuk. Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga memeluk tubuh Tao erat saat ia hampir menyayat tangannya.

"Tao hiks jangan hiks lakukan, dengarkan eonnie mu Tao" ucap Baekhyun di sela tangisannya.

"Lepasss" pekik Tao menberontak.

"Aniya"

"Hahaha apa yang huks kau huks lakukan? Kena- huks -pa kau huk sel- huks -alu baik padaku?"

"Tao, aku ini eonni mu Tao" Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, Tao kembali pingsan.

"Jaljayo Tao~ Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun setelah kembali membaringkan tubuh Tao ke ranjang.

* * *

Baekhyun sangat merindukan tempat ini, sudah lama sekali ia tak menginjakkan kakinya disini sejak ia berada di kelas akhir hingga ia masuk unviersitas. Tempat ini, tempat eomma Baekhyun dimakamkan.

"Anyeong eomma, mianhae Baekhyun baru menjenguk eomma hari ini. Baekhyun sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas. Dan sekarang, aku berhasil masuk eomma dengan nilai terbaik. Apa eomma senang?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menabur bunga diatas makam ibunya.

"Eomma, kenapa hidup kita seperti ini? Appa juga masih di dalam sel, aku...aku tidak tahan eomma. Aku-" ucap Baekhyun tertahan saat mengingat Tao.

"-Gagal menjaga Tao eomna, sejak 6 bulan lalu dia menjadi seperti itu eomma. Eomma, bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara menyebut namanya, langsung menghapus air matanya dan mendongak.

"Luhan eonnie?" Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eonnie kenapa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Di sebelah makam yang kau kunjungi itu makam nae halmeoni" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini Baekhyun?"

"Aku mengunjungi makam Eommaku eonnie" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Mian ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Aku?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kajja~" ajak Luhan.

* * *

Kris mengetukan jarinya pada meja kerjanya, biasanya ia akan bersama Luhan hari ini namun ponsel Luhan sulit di hubungi akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan menampilkan Kai, adik sepupunya. Dengan seenaknya dia tiduran di sofa.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan kau" umpat Kris sambil melempar pulpen pada Kai, namun berhasil ditangkis namja berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung, aku sangat lelah. Jangan ganggu aku, jebal" Kris mendecih.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Kau kan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang" Kai hanya berdehem.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan urusi aku. Urusi wajahmu yang kusut itu"

"Sialan, kau!" umpat Kris lagi sambil melempar jam kecil kerah Kai, dan dapat ditangkap oleh Kai.

"Hyung, aku tahu. Kau pasti kesal karena kau selalu sibuk di kantor dan yeojachingumu yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya" tebak Kai sambil membolak-balikan jam yang Kris lempar tadi.

"Sok tahu"

"Kau tak bisa berbohong hyung"

"Ya, kau menang. Puas kau?"

"Panggil saja 'dia' hyung"

"Ani...ani.." tolak Kris cepat.

"Wae? Bukankah saat Luhan nuna tak ada, kau selalu bersamanya dan yah..." Kai bersmirk.

"Jangan mengkomporiku, Kai"

"Aku tidak mengkomporimu hyung, aku kan hanya memberi usul" Kris mengusak rambutnya frustasi lalu dengan tidak sabar ia menelpon seseorang. Kai yang melihatnya langsung bersmirk.

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba di sebuah mall, mereka beberapa kali menghampiri toko. Mereka juga sesekali tertawa saat salah satu dari mereka saling mengusulkan baju aneh.

"Aku tak mungkin menggunakannya, Baekhyun. Itu pakaian bayi" ucap Luhan di sela tawanya saat mereka melewati toko perlengkapan bayi.

"Kau kan seperti bayi hyung"

"Ya! ya! ya! Jangan mulai, Baekhyun"

"Aduh, lapar sekali. Kajja~ kita makan, tenang aku yang membayarnya karena kau sudah mau menemaniku"

"Ne, gomawo eonni" Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut dan merangkul Baekhyun pergi.

* * *

Tao memencet tombol panah naik itu dengan tidak sabar, hari ini ia punya janji dengan 'pelanggan'nya. Tao harus cepat-cepat atau uang tipsnya hilang.

"1206...1206...1206, nah itu dia" Tao menekan beberapa tombol dan pintunya terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Kau sudah datang, Tao?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan...

.

.

.

.

.

Kris Wu" Kris hanya menyeringai melihat Tao.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di rumahnya, ia tahu Tao pergi saat tak melihat sepasang high heels dongsaengnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

**From: +6538xxx**

**Hai anak SMP, kau masih mengingatku?**

"Oh si tiang..."

**To: Chanyeol Tiang**

**Ya, karena kau hidupku sangat berkesan yeah~**

**From: Chanyeol Tiang**

**Berkesan eoh? Baiklah, maafkan aku dan kejadian kemarin.**

**To: Chanyeol Tiang**

**Aku sudah memaafkannya**

**From: Chanyeol Tiang**

**Arraseo, jaljayo Baek :D :***

Baekhyun melotot saat melihat emoticon terakhirnya, apa-appan dia? Tapi, kenapa wajahnya memanas? Ahh mungkin saja, kelelahan pikir Baekhyun seraya memasuki kamarnya. Menunggu Tao pun percuma, dia akan pulang besok pagi.

Xiumin menggenggam ponselnya erat, sesekali ia menekan tombol ON pada ponselnya. Namun yang ia tunggu tak ada kabar. Xiumin benar-benar resah, bagaimana kalau...? Ahh tidak, tidak. Beberapa saat kemudian Xiumin terlonjak saat ponselnya berdering nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo Zelo~ahh..." Xiumin benar-benar senang, dia tak sabar. Xiumin mendengar penjelasan pesuruhnya tanpa terlewati.

"Gamshamnida Zelo~ahh, kau hebat" Pesuruhnya hanya tertawa, lalu menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan kembali. Tenang saja Luhan, tapi maafkan aku"

**TBC!**

**Mian kalau pendek, soalnya kalau berusaha dipanjangin malah panjang banget. Di chapter ini review bakal di jawab. Mian kalau ada yang terlewat.  
** .921025: _Iya nakal banget kita culik aja gimana? Haha_

dobidiot: _Pasti dilanjut *ikutan kibar bendera chanbaek* :D_

0706: _Kamu penasaran? Sama saya juga haha... Kalau penasaran ikutin terus ya? :)_KimbujaSuho: _Gomawo atas sarannya_

Tabifangirl: _Iya pendek, aku bingung kalau !_

rachel suliss: _Yakin? Kalau Luhan adiknya Baekhyun, saya bakal kasih tahu tapi dichapter yang akan datang hehe...  
_

Anabble: _Mian ceritanya pendek hehe :D_

: _Tao nggak jahat kok, cuma tega haha... Nggak kok, Tao begitu karena ada suatu alasan yang membuat dia kaya gitu._

Guest: _Okey, aku usahain :)  
_

Yeollbaekk: _Siap!_

sehun yehet: _Gomawo atas pujiannya, tenang pasti lanjut terus kok. Ini bakal official *Kibar bendera official couple* Di usahakan dipanjangin, ini dah panjang _

_belum?_

neomu joha: _Gomawo udah pujiannya, oke lanjut!_

**Intinya gomawo atas saran, kritik, pujian, dll. Berdoalah semoga chapter selanjutnya lebuh panjang. Review juseyo~ Anyeong~  
**


End file.
